


Pack

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Teenagers, Wolf Pack, Youkai Higurashi Kagome, orphan/adopt, wolf demon kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Pack means everything to a wolf, it's a curse to wander alone, and worse to be abandoned. Kouga is a young wolf who grows up alongside the wolf pup: Kagome. Together they grow to be inseparable until love gets involved, and he is betrothed to Ayame. Will they find happiness together or apart in different packs?Pairing: Kouga and KagomeDisclaimer: As this is a work of fanfiction, I hold no claim to the characters that belong to their beloved and recognized creators. I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!

A maniacal laugh filled the air, mimicking the crackle of the fire that now consumed the eastern countryside. Its flames were licking at the forest as its mass grew, having already consumed its reason for creation. The arsonist eyed the cliffside in which had been his goal, the screams of the Kenai tribe having been overwhelmed long ago, creating a melody that made him almost dance with glee. This would be the crescendo of his revenge, destroying the largest and most powerful tribe within the four lands so that they would not interfere ever again.

This tribe's warriors had been the one to assist in the battle for the east and had been the critical factor in winning the fight. Seen as neither a regular wolf or inu, the Kenai were an ancient canine race. Yet, they willingly jumped into battle alongside the wolves and inu's of the west, ready to assist after centuries of isolation. With the Kenai at their back, they had torn through the panther tribe's neko army.

"Hebitora!" hearing his name, the arsonist turned with a hiss. His slit glowing eyes turn to see a small band of giant red and black wolves with a single demon standing in front of the snarling beasts. The devil was no other than Odakai, the one who had stolen the east from his lord. His tan features were lit by the fire, much like his fur pelt with the light bouncing off his silver spiked armor.

"Odakai, happy you could make it! You're just in time to see the extinction of the Kenai!" He laughed loudly with pride while looking back into the flames that had all but turned the village and cliffside into ash. He might die, but he would not be forgotten.

A wicked grin pulled at his lips, looking all the part of his serpent heritage. Even if he had born with the mark of shame because of his mixed breeding, he would be praised in death for his actions against the east in the name of his clan. Destroyer of the Kenai. No. _Mighty_ destroyer of the Kenai: Hebitora.

A sharp pain piercing his chest caused his form to stiffen, looking down he was greeted by the sight of a young girl. Her eyes shined like embers through her bangs, reflecting the light of the fire he'd set. She growls lowly in her throat before twisting the blade and slowly withdrawing it from his chest. It felt like he'd been set ablaze, his insides quivering from the electric current that ignited his body.

He fell to his knees, his body unable to respond or heal. He felt himself dying as he looked the girl in the face. Soot covered her scarcely clothed form, the clothing showing apparent signs of being burned, while the smoke mixed with blood to matt her shoulder-length hair. Silvery blue eyes flickered like flames, they were cold and vacant of any emotion almost lifeless; it frightened him. She reeked of blood and death as if she, in fact, were nothing more than a walking corpse, the amount of blood spilling from her gut, making him wonder if she were just that.

" _I pass judgment on you, Hebitora_ ," her lips moved to the voice of many, all of whom spoke simultaneously in a low echoing tone. " _You will feel the pain of all those you killed, the death of hundreds wait for you tiger-snake,"_ placing a glowing finger, slowly to his forehead, Hebitora could do nothing but watch, his body refusing in his desire to flee.

A single solitary scream tore from his throat, the pain ate his flesh from the inside out. It was as if he were boiling, his blood hot almost like lava running through his veins. He made such a poetic, tragic sight. Arms spread open and head was thrown back as silvery light flashed from his gaping mouth and flickering eyes. His body being corroded by the heavenly light, and like that, his ashes were swept away by the breeze.

It was almost as if seeking forgiveness from the heavens, his position like he was praying. But heaven had already passed their judgment on his soul, damning him to suffer in death and then in the wallows of hell where he'd re-live such pain for eons.

And such justice had come in the form of one of their youngest daughters, who had granted them access to her untapped power. She was special, not a single one of their children before had been blessed, and cursed, with two opposing energies in one body. She was the perfect guardian to their greatest mistake: the Shikon no Tama.

' _Good luck, Kagome,_ ' with such words echoing in the child's head she collapsed, her body shrinking and twitching as she transformed into that of her beast form. Dark fur sprouted from her back in an array of black that gleamed in the firelight.

Shadowed orbs looked to the child and then at the fire and back again. Until his sorrowful gaze stayed solely on her. Without looking to the wolves at his back, he gave his final order of the night. "Sweep the area for any survivors, and be on guard, we don't know if there are more of the panther's army still in the area,"

A wolf whined at his side. " _What do you want to do with the girl?"_ as if fearing he'd abandon the orphaned and tribeless child to die.

He shook his head. "She will come with me as I return to the Eastern palace,"

The wolf sighed in relief before turning and barking at the others that then fanned out. They would sadly find nothing.

Odakai slowly approached the pup. She looked so alike and unlike his wolves or coyotes for that matter. He couldn't place such a difference, but he could admire the cuteness of her. She was so small, probably only a little younger than his pups.

The pup whimpered painfully as he picked her up. Upon further examination, he saw a gash in her side and many burns that bleed heavily. She needed to be treated quickly, or else she too would lose her life in the finale of this gruesome war.

With urgency, Odakai ran as if the flames of hell were at his feet. He'd never known such speed before. He was fast, the fastest in fact, but even this took his breath away. It felt as if there was nothing but air beneath his feet, almost as if he were still, and the ground was moving. But the burning of his lungs and intense ache in his muscles reminded him of it being his doing.

Looking down at the pup, she whined painfully, her body curling into his body for warmth and protection from the harsh wind. She was dying. Even with the rush of wind, he could make out the strained beating of her heart. He couldn't let her die.

He reached his home in record time, but that didn't mean anything if he couldn't get her to the healer. He kicked open the door, rushing into his palace panicked. His eye surveyed the area quickly, his eyes briefly taking in the sight of his startled mate.

"Call for the healer!" He yelled before rushing pass her to the nearest room, not far behind his mate barked orders at servants. Laying the pup down in the lit cave/room, the sight and smell almost made his sick. Before, the scent of fire had overwhelmed the smell of blood. Looking down at himself, he saw he was covered in smears of her blood.

A yellowed hair woman of medium build, smelling of massive amounts of herbs, pushed passed him while in passing said "Move!" with several others doing the same to get to the pup.

He didn't even care; all he wanted was his pup to live.

Stepping out of the room, his mate was at his side in a moment, her frantic blue eyes searching for any signs of damage to his form. Her slender fingers caressing his cheeks. She was so beautiful; his other half. Even worried as she was now, he could only marvel at her perfection. Copper black hair toppled over her shoulders, framing her pale yet somehow tanned face. Thick black lashes brushed the tops of her cheek as she blinked before revealing the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, they were like the ocean, bottomless and yet so full. He could lose himself in her and still be so content.

Grasping her hand, he turned into its touch and kissed her pulse. "I am fine, my love, this belongs to the pup," he whispered.

Her heart rate jumped. "But Kouga and Kyoshi are asleep in their room,"

"Not them, it belongs to our new pack member," he whispered in a pained breath. "The Kenai tribe were killed, she's probably all that is left. I know I should probably ask, but I feel for this pup,"

Her whole body stiffened, she took a deep breath, and her hand went slack.

She turned to look at the healer's back. The demon's form hovering over the pup, ordering servants before one closed the door. "Could it be?" She muttered softly to herself.

"What is it?" he stepped around to look at his mate's dazed state. "Mayu?"

Shaking her head, she turned towards him a forced smile on her face. "It's nothing, let's get you out of that," she offered before taking him by the hand, no doubt intending to lead him to their chambers to bath and change. Even as she moved her mate towards the bath, her heart raced anxiously, for in her gut, she felt this pup was the pup she had been dreaming of all her life; the one with the power to bend the world; to unit humans and youkai.


End file.
